


for you

by sunrisings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, how many cats does jaebum have, idek, mark is soft for jaebum, oops another cat story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisings/pseuds/sunrisings
Summary: mark comes home and suspects that jaebum is hiding something.





	for you

When Mark came home, the apartment was dimly lit, only a single light on in the living room that Jaebum liked to leave on when he was left alone. It’s not exactly a rare occasion for Mark to return home like this. In fact, since his boss decided it would be best to give him the nightshift at the nearby restaurant for a few weeks, Mark typically finds Jaebum curled up, fast asleep with his three cats. But this time was different, because when Mark made his way closer to the bedroom, he saw that their light was still on and that Jaebum must be still awake.

Mark reached for the knob on the door and twisted it slowly, incase Jaebum had actually fallen asleep with the lights on, but when his hand was restricted and he couldn’t turn the handle anymore, he figured it was locked.

“Jaebum... are you in there?” Mark knocked softly on the door and waited for his boyfriend’s reply.

Silence filled the apartment. Mark gave it a second try.

“Jaebum.” He called, knocking a little louder this time.

“Hold on, I just got out of the shower.” Jaebum replied, leaving Mark a bit puzzled, because since when did he care whether Mark saw him naked or not.

 _Shit_. Mark heard Jaebum curse under his breath, which was then followed with a loud bang.

“Are you okay?” Mark tried twisting the knob one more time, but still no luck nor no response, but a few moments after, Jaebum came to the door.

“Sorry baby, I was getting dressed, how was work?” Jaebum asked, patting away obvious cat hair that was sticking to his clothes.

Mark suspected something was going on, it was quite obvious, but he wasn’t sure what it was so he just quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, but the other didn’t seem to notice, or he just ignored it.

“It was good, there wasn’t many people today. Tuesdays are usually the easiest. What’d you do today?” He wanted to get an answer from Jaebum.

“I, uh, went shopping today with Yugyeom.”

The two of them were interrupted with a loud scratch that was directed towards the closet door. Both of them turned their attention to the closet, and Jaebum shrugged his shoulders as Mark went to investigate.

Mark opened the doors, two cats walked out and began to rub against Mark’s legs.

When Mark turned around to look at Jaebum, he was met with a nervous smile and a muttered _surpise!_

Mark could only sigh, as he bent down to greet the cats on the floor.

“So you and Yugyeom went cat shopping?” Mark teased.

“Actually,” Jaebum explained, “It wasn’t part of the plan really, but when we were driving home there were two cats on the freeway and they looked so sad. Yugyeom suggested I take them home so I couldn’t resist.”

Naturally, Mark let out a soft laugh at him, not being able to get mad at him for more than mere seconds.

“So we have five cats now?”

“We can find them homes if you really don’t want them.”

Mark gave them another look, scratching under one of the kitty’s necks, making it purr from the pleasure. Mark had to admit, they were pretty cute, and one of them seemed more fond of him than any of the other cats have been.

Thinking about it for another moment, Mark finally caved in to the latter’s wishes.

“It’s fine, we can keep them. Besides, I think this one likes me.”

Jaebum shrieked in excitement and hurried over to envelope his boyfriend into a tight hug, showering him in _thank you thank you thank you’s_ , and _you’re the bestest boyfriend in the whole world_.

The elder pulled back from the embrace to look at Jaebum.

“I hope you know that this means we are going to get a dog soon.” Mark was half-joking, half-serious, but nonetheless the other giggled back.

“Anything for you.” Jaebum said.

With that, Jaebum fell into Mark’s kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, nothing too heated, just the two of them enjoying eachother’s presence. Because not only was Jaebum over-the-moon happy right now because of the two new editions to the family, but he also got to spend time with his boyfriend who he missed this week because of his new, temporary nightshift.

Mark pulled back and was brought back to reality when he remembered that he still needed air to his lungs, and Jaebum probably as well.

Jaebum smiled cheesily once more at his boyfriend, before yawning.

“Come on,” Jaebum suggested, “Let’s take a shower and go to bed, it’s getting late.”

There was no way Mark was going to turn that down, so he quickly followed his boyfriend to the bathroom.

 

When the two of them finally were in bed together, Jaebum wrapped his arm tightly around the elder, while putting the other one under Mark’s head. Three of the five cats were sleeping on their bed, one of the new ones curled up somewhere at the bottom by Mark’s legs, and he couldn’t lie, he felt pretty content.

“Thank you.” Jaebum whispered lowly into Mark’s ear, not sure if he had fallen asleep yet.

“You know I can’t say no to you.” Mark replied.

“You know I love you, right?” Jaebum asked, reassuring.

“I know, I love you too Jae.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to write another cat au lmao but after the interview with mark asking how many cats jaebum had i had no choice. i hope you all enjoy this it's really short and i didn't spend long on it because i was just bored haha but if you like it please leave a kudos and i'd love to read any comments!


End file.
